The ability to understand the genetic code that serves as the blueprint for the framework of all life has yielded countless advances in countless areas. From the ability to diagnose disease to the ability to identify evolutionary connections and/or diversity, to the ability to manipulate the genetic framework in the development of new materials and compositions, this understanding has opened doors to innumerable advances that have benefitted and will continue to benefit the human race.
Integral to these advances have been the advances in technology directed to the reading and/or characterization of the genetic code. For example, development of nucleic acid sequencing technologies has allowed for the base-by-base identification of the nucleic acid sequences that make up the genetic code to the point that entire human genomes have been elucidated. Other advances include rapid array-based technologies that allow reasonably facile identification of genetic patterns from patients or other biological samples.
With each technological advance, there exist opportunities to further improve the state of the art through advances in related or ancillary technologies associated with those advanced areas. For example, advances in fluorescent dye chemistries have fueled many advances in genetic technologies by permitting simple optical analyses of biological reactions and their products. Likewise, development of microfluidic technologies has provided for advances in fluid and reagent handling to yield a reproducibility that had not been previously achievable through more conventional means.
The present disclosure is directed to improved processes, systems and compositions for generating asymmetrically-tagged nucleic acids that find use in a number of different downstream genetic analyses.